<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uncompleted new year's resolution by desolate_dinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467510">uncompleted new year's resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur'>desolate_dinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bugged by Kazunari to make a new year’s resolution, Tsuzuru had to complete 60 short stories in one year. It was realistic, simple, and able to be done, except Tsuzuru’s schedule has been busy ever since he joined MANKAI Company. Now, he only was able to complete 36 short stories, but that’s just a little bit over a half, and there’s four hours left before 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uncompleted new year's resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction was me projecting myself onto Tsuzuru because MY new year’s resolution was to write 60 short stories and I only completed 36 of them, LOL. I did not do research on how Japan celebrates New Year’s, so my bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why isn’t Tsuzuru coming out of his room?” Sakuya asked, curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was planning on staying up late until 12 AM to celebrate New Year’s Eve and put out fireworks. Almost everyone, except Tsuzuru, was outside hanging out in the courtyard, making s’mores and sharing stories that happened over the course of this year. There was a full moon shining above them and the sky was barely cloudy so the stars could be seen. Fireworks were set off in the neighbors’ houses and, overall, the night has been splendid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi looks at the door concerned. “Masumi, you should check on him,” he suggests, holding a tray of circular themed desserts, much to Misumi’s dismay. “You’re his roommate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masumi frowned, sitting between Izumi and Sakuya, with his headphones hanging over his neck. “Don’t wanna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya chuckled sheepishly. “I’ll do it,” he says, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you!” Kazunari cheered, jumping up from his seat and following behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya knocks on Tsuzuru’s door, before opening it. Lo and behold, Tsuzuru is sitting at his desk, typing rapidly on his computer. Kazunari gasps, pretending to be disappointed. “Tsuzuroon! It’s almost 2021 and you’re working?!” Sakuya nods, agreeing with Kazunari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should spend your last moments of the year having fun,” the Spring Troupe leader pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru scoffs. “This is because of you that I have to work on this,” he said, glaring at Kazunari. “Remember? You made me make a new year’s resolution!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari hums before hitting his head. “You’re right! OMG, are you almost done with it?” he asked excitedly. He doesn’t know what exactly Tsuzuru's new year’s resolution was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The playwright shook his head, before letting go of his keyboard. He grabs the pen beside him and puts a tally mark on a yellow notepad. “I’m supposed to write 60 short stories. I’ve only written 36 of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya counts with his fingers before gasping. “That means you have to write 24 short stories left,” he says, surprised. “There’s only four hours left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Tsuzuru exclaims exasperatedly, rubbing his hands down his face. “I can’t just give up on this single resolution!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any way we can help?” Kazunari asked curiously, viewing Tsuzuru’s screen. “Ah, I know, how about every single one of the members write our own short stories!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru rolls his eyes. “Then it’s not me who wrote it,” he replied, starting a new document for a new short story. “I appreciate the thought, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can write the first half, though,” Sakuya suggested, on board with Kazunari’s idea. “You can finish the other half and technically you helped write it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari nods his head, agreeing with Sakuya. “That’s a great idea, Sakusaku! Let’s tell the others about it!” he exclaims and was the first one out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya looks at Tsuzuru for confirmation and he sighs, nodding his head. “I guess that’s a good idea,” he says and smiles at Sakuya. “Thank you. And, tell Kazunari thanks as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager nods his head, smiling. “It’s no problem, Tsuzuru!” he exclaims.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So you want us to write one half of a short story?” Banri asked in disbelief with his arms crossed. “Why would we do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari claps his hands. “Tsuzuru needs help completing his new year’s resolution!” he answered. “We only need to write the first half, though, and have Tsuzuru write the other half so that he helped write it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homare laughs. “What a resplendent idea!” he cheers, taking out a leather notebook from nowhere. “Oh, I’m being filled with inspiration already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a fun way to spend the last day,” Izumi says, smiling. “It’s also a good team activity. Hey, Homare, do you have a sheet of paper I could borrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakyo hums. “Although this is Tsuzuru’s new year’s resolution, in which he should’ve completed it by himself, writing a story can help practice our storytelling skills which could come in handy in the future,” he says, very seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what I should write,” Muku says excitedly. Then his eyes went wide and he grew pale. “Ah, but what if I can’t write up to Tsuzuru’s standards…! It makes sense if I can’t… I’m just a soggy french fry on the floor that no one wanted to eat…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itaru sighed, looking irritated. “Ah, I just wanted to play video games…” he mumbles, staring at the sheet of paper that was passed to him. “I’ll just write one sentence and hopefully that’ll help Tsuzuru’s inspiration…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… took… a… jentacular…” Citron slowly says the words out as he wrote them down, struggling to spell them out, very focused on the paper. “He… xertz… oran-geh… juice…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oran-geh? You mean orange?” Masumi asked, scrunching his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri rubs his hands together, looking relaxed. “This is gonna be easy peasy,” he says, confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru glances outside, since his door was left open, and smiles, seeing everyone helping out. With 24 (excluding Tsuzuru, but including Izumi) people helping him out, his New Year’s resolution would be completed faster than when he was by himself.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“There’s like an hour left until New Year’s,” Sakuya says worriedly. “Do you think he’ll be able to finish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakyo frowns. “Of course,” he says sternly. “He’s a playwright. He has to be accustomed to writing stories with a time limit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we set off the fireworks without him?” Taichi asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi shakes his head. “There’s still some time left before 2021,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door immediately slammed open and there was an exhausted Tsuzuru exiting the room. “I finished,” he says tiredly. Tsuzuru almost falls off until Misumi runs over, catching Tsuzuru in his arms. Fortunately, Tsuzuru hasn’t passed out yet. “You know, some of your stories were very… interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, since there’s time before 2021,” Izumi starts, calling everyone’s attention. “Then, should we hear the stories that we wrote?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good way to end the year,” Omi replies, chuckling. “I’m down for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru nods his head. “That sounds like a good idea!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning on writing what the characters' short stories were but I'll add them later because I'm on a time limit. This was rushed, but I'm also in a rush. I actually want to fix this up a bit so I will edit it later.</p>
<p>Jan 4, 2021: This was originally going to be a one-shot collection where I write the other character's stories, but the outline of one of the characters' stories got very long that I think it should've just been a fanfiction on it's own though I'm not sure if I'll ever publish it, so this is just going to be published on it's own. I... have not edited this yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>